


Going Tits Up

by Fortheloveofneps



Category: KARD (Band), Monsta X (Band), Wonho - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cowboy AU, Foreplay, Historical AU, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Degregation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Unsafe Sex, but - Freeform, did i laugh at the fact these cowboys are backing? absolutely, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveofneps/pseuds/Fortheloveofneps
Summary: Cowboy au of Wonho and Mathew, because their recent photos made me think of cowboys, and I wanted to write about tit fucking.
Relationships: Matthew Kim | BM/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Going Tits Up

The open plains were home to so many creatures. So many peoples. The wild west was lawless, chaotic, and insanity. At the same time, it was mundane, strict, and boring. It was a mix of intensity and change. Being a cowboy was easy money if you could do it right. And thankfully, for Hoseok and Matthew, this was simple money for a simple job. They were the best wranglers north of Mexico. They had ridden with native Mexicans to learn to wrangle, they had gone miles to extend their endurance with some African Americans that were freshly freed from the War, learned how to take care of the land and leave no trace like the Native Americans, and had gambled with the worst of the worst at tables in the shadiest of establishments. Matthew and Hoseok were partners, sworn to watch each other's backs. 

Blood brothers are what they to others. That was the easiest explanation. But to explain their real relationship was a bit more intimate. There was a lot of time out on the empty prairie. A lot of nights left for each other. Just like tonight. They had the herd of cattle resting and eating at the moment, their herding dog fast asleep with the horses. It was quiet, the coyotes long having fallen asleep, and the rattlers deep in the sand to preserve their body heat. 

Mathew reached across the stones, picking up the beans from their metal dishes, finishing off the bowl with a gentle clink of spoons and forks into it. Hoseok tipped his hat to the side as he peeked out the corner of his eye at Mathew. The man smiled gently, his hand reaching out to stroke the other's thigh a bit as he hummed. 

"Mmhmm. Howdy there. Come here often?" Mathew whispered playfully as squeezed Wonho's jean covered thigh. His tongue licked out over his lips before he leaned in and kissed at Wonho's neck. The other laughed and dug his fingers into Mathew's hair. 

"Why no I do not think I do, pardner. Would you wanna show me about?" Hoseok asked with a playful smirk and gently scratched his fingers across Mathew's scalp. It was still dirty, and Hoseok felt the dirt get caught under his nails. He sighed. "Damn, I really want to take a bath. When we get back, I'm gonna shower for an hour. I miss the bathhouses. Do you think that one bathhouse opened out near Montana? I'd kill for a freshwater bath with a nice towel and soap."

"Oh yeah, I might kill for that. Or maybe just suck some dick. I'd love to meet back up with those girls and boys at the brothel. They're fun, and playing cards with them had a lot fewer knives." He said with a laugh as the other pulled his hand out of his hair. Mathew sighed a bit before he cooed gently. "It's nice, isn't it. Quiet and comfy. I can hear the crickets and the stars are so bright and the fire so warm. And I have you."

"You're warm?" Hoseok asks with a chuckle before he slipped his fingers across Mathew"s chest, unbuttoning one of the top buttons of the other's shirt. "Want me to cool you down then, buckaroo?" 

"Well well, slow down there cowboy, we don't need you jumping the bronco just yet," Mathew said with a smirk and a chuckle as he hooked his fingers in the other's pants, rubbing his thumbs into the crook of Hoseok's thighs before he licks his lips. "How about a show?" 

Hoseok smiled a bit before he shook his head and laughed. "What kinda rodeo you want then, my stallion?" He asked with a smile as the other rubbed his ass and then unbuttoned his shirt, fingers stroking along Hoseok's large chest before he hummed. Hoseok saw the spark of lust as his eyes landed on his pecs, staring at the swell before he rubbed Mathew's hand over his chest. He chuckled. "You wanna fuck my chest again? I know you love that." 

Mathew smirked and squeezed one of the other's tits in his hand with a huff of intensity. "Yeah. But I'll let you fuck between my tiddies too." He said with a smile as Hoseok snorted and opened up his saddlebag pulling out their usual items. He gave him a glare. 

"They're not… Tiddies. Do you have to use that word?" Hoseok said before he moved to sit next to Mathew again and began to slowly rub olive oil over his chest. Matched laughed and took some oil himself and rubbed it over Hoseok's tits. 

"I love the word tiddies. And tits. They're great words for breasts. I love me a big set of tiddies…." Mathew said before he leaned down, sucking on Hoseok's nipple. Hoseok gasped and then let a moan flow out of him, his fork quivering. Mathew always made his tits so sensitive with his insistent licking and sucking on them. It kinda turned him on, but he didn't dare tell Mathew that, in fear that he would always be latched onto him. Mathew grinned regardless as he rubbed his thumb over the other nipple. "And you have my favorite set of tiddies in the west, Hoseok."

"Shut up and fuck my tits already." Hoseok hissed playfully before pushing Mathew away and then laying on his back, leaving the oil beside him with a smirk as he pushed his pecs together. Mathew licked his lips, eyes alight with sexual hunger at the scene before him. He popped off his pant buttons and pulled his cock out quickly, growling a bit as he crawled over and lubed up his cock with olive oil. It wasn't hard to slot his cock between the mounds of flesh and muscles. 

A quiet sigh escaped Mathew as he slowly began to thrust his hips, his cock sliding between the soft mounds of Hoseok's chest, their eyes staring at each other as the heat of their bodies warmed oil, lines of dark green liquid spilled down Hoseok's chest and over his collar bones. It was like the oil made their passion burn brighter, their stares searing each other as Mathew enjoyed the desperate licks for the tip of his cock coming from Hoseok as he panted. He didn't admit it (Though Mathew wouldn't either), but laying like this for Mathew was so incredibly hot and sexy that Hoseok couldn't think of anyone else when it came to getting off now. 

Hoseok moaned a bit, his hands shaking from holding his pecs together, the skin turning red and shiny from the oil. Their skin slid against each other smoothly, but loudly, noisily slicking and slurping. It was erotic to Hoseok, watching how the head of Mathew's cock pushed up toward his face. The head was so pink, Hoseok wanted to suck on it, even if he knew that was extremely…. Weird for the time. No one liked oral. But his lips burned with the desire to wrap around that hard length. 

He let out a surprised grunt, and Mathew gripped his wrists together more, thrusting faster before he groaned and then painted his face, leaving Hoseok with cum across his lips and chin, mixing with the oil on his chest. He panted slightly, his eyes fluttering as Mathew came down from his high, and Hoseok's was rising. And Mathew could see it in his eyes as he licked up the cum across his face. The cowboy let go of Hoseok's wrists and moved off him, letting him soak in the oil and cum before they sat up, as Mathew chuckled. 

"Yeah, my favorite look on you is this one. Hungry." He said with a hum before he took a handkerchief from his saddlebag and wiped Hoseok's face as he turned redder and redder. His eyes were glazed and a bit unfocused, so Mathew could tell what he wanted. He pushed his chest out and squeezed his arms around his pecs, licking his lips. "Now no need to look at me like jerky, babe. I'm ready for you to fuck my chest too… but can I finger you open while you do?"

Hoseok's entire form quivered as his eyes got wide and he nodded, pushing down his pants and kicking them off to the side as he crawled up Mathew's chest, licking his lips with an eager expression. He threw off his shirt, tossing it aside as recklessly as his pants. He'd make sure to check them for bugs and snakes when he got dressed later, but at the moment, his mind was on getting his cock between Mathew's tits. It's hard not to call them that when they're so big and soft. Hoseok got his fingers around each side of the breasts as Mathew rubbed oil over his chest and fingers, slowly working the oil to a warm consistency for the other. 

It took no time at all for Hoseok to crawl up Mathew's form and begin to rub his cock between the soft swells, moaning a bit as he squeezed Mathew's chest just as the cowboy took two giant handfuls of his ass. His fingers were warm across his skin, but the chill of the night where the oil handprint was left behind, and it was enough to cause him to quake when his hole was touched. The oil-slicked fingers rubbed at Hoseok's rim as he weakly kept thrusting, enjoying the two different sensations of pleasure on his body. The pad of Mathew's index rubbed his rim more before the oil-slicked digit pushed inside. 

Hoseok let out a moan of pleasure as his hips thrust forward with the intrusion, and his hands squeezed Mathew's tits around his shaft more. Whines slipped out of him unintentionally as he struggled against the hand slowly stretching his hole and the then warm heat of Mathew's skin. It was a mixture of pleasures, like coffee and fresh cream. The taste of sex filled the air and stirred through their bodies like a stick in a cup of joe. And Hoseok was burning up for Mathew. It was killing him, how pleasurable Mathew's ministrations were. Those fingers were both cursed and blessed with being able to find Hoseok's prostate in seconds upon entry to him. Which made lasting almost impossible for Hoseok some times. 

He let out a gasping breath as he felt Mathew stroke his prostate with intent, the man above him quivering into a mess. He could barely keep his hands on the man's chest, to keep the mounds of muscle and flesh wrapping his cock. Hoseok whined as he looked down at Mathew, who smirked up at him as he knew exactly what he was doing. He chuckled deeply, his expression teasing as he stared up at him. 

"What? Too much for you, cowboy? You really fit that boy name. Come on, last a bit longer. Or don't. I'm still gonna get you off two or three more times." Mathew teased with a dark smirk as he tugged and thrust his fingers into the other. Hoseok heard his hole squelch loudly, and he felt so embarrassed at how wet he sounded. It was almost as slick sounding as a pussy was. He whined. 

"S-So much… Fuck… Fuck, Mat, it's comin-" he whispered before he let out a shout as Mathew deliberately stroked his prostate hard. The cum shot up the other's chest and mixed in with the olive oil in his collar bones. He cursed weakly, his hands weakly letting go of the other's tits as he felt himself ride out the last of his orgasm, pushing back on the fingers as Mathew laughed and stretched his hole open wide and smirked. 

"Hoseok… So quick? I ought to punish ya." Mathew teased as he rubbed the other's prostate again, drawing a whine from Hoseok as he quaked and gripped at Mathew's shoulder, hissing. Mathew laughed and then fingered and stretched him wider. "I should make you ride me, like the bull rider you are, and make sure you can't use those hands of yours with some ropes huh?" He hissed. Hoseok blinked and leaned back. 

"You want to tie me up? Why? Why do you want my arms immobile- Oh, because I can't touch the bull when I'm riding it, ain't it, you little pervert…." Hoseok glared with a scoff as he rubbed his slightly sore sex raw chest from the other's cock sliding and hands squeezing his chest so much. He covered his nipples by his palms and pouted a moment as Mathew pulled his fingers out. There was a smirk to Mathew's lips as he slowly sat up on his saddle rug and then pulled Hoseok against him, cooing. 

"I am a Lil pervert. And you are too. Now let me tie your pretty little tits up so I can see how well you take this cock, my Lil bronco rider." Mathew whispered into the other's neck before he kissed the oil and sand-covered skin of Hoseok's neck. He gave a few gentle kisses and then sucked on the other's skin as Hoseok moaned. He hummed a bit before he groaned under the mouth on his neck and scoffed. 

"Fine! But I get to wear your shirt and my arm cuffs. I'm not getting rope burn. We got a lot of riding to do tomorrow." He said softly as Mathew grinned and moved toward the bags. Hoseok didn't know why he always indulged the other in his weird fantasies. But if he was gonna be a bull rider today, he was going to make Mathew smell him in his clothes the rest of the trip. The cowboy picked up his own shirt before tossing it away and finally finding Mathew's shirt, sliding his arms in. In the span of a second, he yelped as Mathew pulled his arms back and clasped his riding cuffs on his wrists from behind. 

Hoseok blew the hair from his eyes as he thighs quaked as he looked back, surprised by the speed and intensity of how quickly Mathew was preparing the ropes for him and how he would tie him up with. Mathew slowly pulled the rope taut in his hands before slowly looping it around both wrists. He twisted and looped it through one another, languidly sliding up and around one another, stacking up in a column up the back of Hoseok. Mathew breathed out slowly as the ropes snaked across Hoseok's arms, bunching up the fabric of Hoseok's borrowed shirt, between the knots forming up his appendages. The rope was dark against the light shirt, and Hoseok felt something odd at how it looked from his angle. His lips parted, about to compliment Mathew's work when he let out a small yell as Mathew moved to the front of him now too. The rope crossed over his chest and looped up so it squeezed and pulled his tits out for display. 

Hoseok squirmed and hissed. "Hey! I thought it was just my hands and arms!" He said as Mathew laughed. Hoseok felt his entire face burn because he knew that when Mathew moved to the front of him, he saw how hard his cock was from all this touching and pressure of the ropes in his skin. His eyes went down as Mathew smirked at it and then finished the Knot off right behind the center of Wonho's upper back. Hoseok wanted to scold or squirm, but the way Mathew was looking at him like a piece of art, he felt like he was meant to be stuffed and strung up like a roasted pig for Mathew to devour. He swallowed a bit as Mathew kissed his chest. 

"You look delicious. Let's get these tits to work then, eh?" Mathew teased before he hooked his finger through a knot in the front of Hoseok's chest and moved him closer to him. Mathew leaned back and hovered Hoseok over his long and hard cock. It wasn't girthy, that was Hoseok, but it was long enough to reach deep and hit those spots inside him perfectly. So to know he couldn't level himself meant this would be so much like a game of ring toss, except Hosoek was going to try avoiding the spots of pleasure so he didn't end up cumming three times. He gulped as he looked down at the cock before Mathew dumped more olive oil on his cock head, letting it dribble down the shaft and pool at his hip bones. He smirked once up at Hoseok, his expression devilish as Hosoek looked at him in surprise before Mathew slipped right inside, slamming up with precision. 

The first thrust made Hoseok see stars, and he moaned wantonly, his mouth dropping open and tongue slipping out. He whined needily, Mathew thrusting up randomly and speedily, hitting and missing Hoseok's prostate at different moments, driving the cowboy insane from the crazy sensations he felt. He curled his toes and sobbed, shaking his head as he was held by the rope and thrust into haphazardly. Mathew was indiscriminate as he tried to make the other come down in his cock. To Hoseok, it was more like Mathew was the rider, and poor Hoseok was the bull. He moaned as his sensitive nerves were pressured and prodded. 

Hoseok whimpered loudly, a beg slipping through his lips for more and less at the same time before he whimpered as he felt his cock cum, completely untouched. It was less than before, barely spilling from his cock, but Mathew was relentless and hadn't stopped. Hoseok gasped and whimpered, squeezing his thighs around Mathew's hips as he flexed under the ropes. Mathew let out a moan of his own, his eyes on how Hoseok's chest flexed under the ropes across it. He growled and hooked another finger through the ropes and then rolled, flipping Hosoek onto his belly as he pulled out. He smirked harshly and laughed. "Oh Hoseok, you have no idea how pretty you look right now." He growled before he pushed down his head. Hoseok grunted as his face was pushed into the slightly sandy saddle rug and his ass was brought up for display for Mathew. The two cheeks and thighs were red from how hard Mathew slapped himself into them. He chuckled a bit. 

"I swear, Hoseok, you're more cow than boy right now. And I love it." He growled before he gripped the knots of rope across Hoseok's arms, the cowboy under him barely catching his breath. He moaned as Mathew thrust back into him again, moaning as he was fucked in doggy style. He felt so degraded like this, but God did it feel so good. He clenched around Mathew, despite already being so overstimulated, just to spite him as he thrust into him like an animal. He smirked and laughed as Mathew moaned and leaned over him, growling in his ear. "You're the dirty perv. Look at you. Sucking down my cock. What a good little cow." He teased with a smirk and a moan. 

Mathew slapped Hosoek across his ass hard, the other letting out a scream of pleasure before he leaned over and kept humping rhythmically into him. He was sweating so hard and red, Hoseok knew he was close. He could feel it in the way his belly clenched and his hips twitched. But the way Mathew's hand snaked across his hip made him whine a bit. Finally, Mathew smirked as his hand found its prize and he started to stroke Hoseok's thick cock. Hoseok yelled out loud, eyes wide as his over sensitive cock was now being played with too now. The sensations were overbearing and killing him, and he buried his face into the rug with eyes rolled back as he wailed and begged. 

"Mat, m, mat, Mmm-" he moaned as Mathew laughed and moaned in response to the begs, and the right spasmed around his cock. Hoseok lifted his head, eyes teary as they crossed and his mouth fell open. "Cumming!" He got out before he wailed as a dry orgasm overtook him, already fucked out of cum. He whimpered a bit before Mathew groaned in his ear, pulling away quickly. After a few wet slorps of his hand across his dick, Mathew came across Wonho's back, mostly on the ropes that held him place. They both panted, their skins buzzing from the stimulus and pleasure before they finally found their calm. A few leveling breaths and they laughed, finally calm after so much desire. 

Hoseok let himself relax as Mathew slowly began to untie him, fingers slowly drifting across his skin, leaving goosebumps of pleasure in their wake. He was floating on cloud nine of bliss after having emptied his balls so thoroughly. Mathew's finger always felt like the gods dipping their hands into the sky to drag the milky way across the blue sky, bursting little warm and pleasant sparks of affection and love in their wake. Hoseok already found himself drifting, his mind floating in a space of pleasure and joy he never felt with others. And the aftercare was the nice part as well. 

Mathew gently got Wonho untangled and tossed aside the clothes, pulling out the bedrolls to lay down, one to rest on, and the other one to cover them. Mathew snorted softly as he nuzzled in close to finally rest. Mathew gently cuddled up behind Hoseok, kissing his neck as they snuggled close to keep warm. Hoseok smiled and laughed faintly. "That was nice. Those ropes are ruined though." He said softly with a smile before Mathew snorted in his ear again and laughed against his back. 

"No problem. There's a river up ahead, we'll wash the clothes and then keep going. I don't mind riding butt naked." Mathew said with a smile as he folded his arms around Hoseok and linked his fingers together over Hoseok's chest. Hoseok laughed and gently rubbed his fingers through Mathew's hair and then sighed a bit.

"I do, but fine, so long as you keep that shirt dirty, as a reminder that you're the one who wanted to tie me up and fuck me." Hoseok said softly with a smile. 

Mathew only laughed, under the shining stars of the milky way. He hummed a noise of agreement, the constellations acting as witnesses to their gentle kisses and tired cuddles. Their heads were heavy, and they didn't notice the tri formation of lights slowly spin above them, orbiting their location for a moment before shooting off into the stars above. They quickly disappearing from sight as the horses and cattle watched them go before they also went to sleep. The night air was chilled, as nothing but crickets sang to the stars, the livestock asleep in their herds, and the humans cradled together in a loving bed, curled up tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> please nderstand i am a humble peddler of smut.... I really just wanted to write tit fucking because Mathew is defo into that, but also Ropeplay because cowboys always have lassos. Also, enjoy the aliens from above watching them fuck. 
> 
> Disclaimer, do not use olive oil to have sex, its body safe, but can mess up your condoms. 
> 
> ANYWAY BYE LMFAO


End file.
